


Skating and Hot Cocoa

by ccss10987



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Janus is short and he gets cold easily, Janus never goes through with his threat, Janus uses he/him, Logan uses they/them, One-Shot, Roman uses ey/em pronouns, TW overworking, TW threats, a bit of Logan angst but it isn't too into depth, tw food mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccss10987/pseuds/ccss10987
Summary: Logan needs to finish writing something, but they hit a block. Janus makes them do something fun to relax. They go to an ice rink, then get hot cocoa.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 9





	Skating and Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. I haven't written in so long, so forgive me for being a bit rusty.

Roman took a step into the kitchen. "Hey Jan?" Ey asked.

Janus just sighed in annoyance. This was the third time Roman had entered the kitchen to ask if he was done making dinner.

"Jan, is dinner ready yet?" Roman asked impatiently.

"Almost. Why don't you go get Logan? It might take a while to get them out of their room."

"Okay." Roman said. Ey then left the kitchen and walked up to Logan's door. Ey knocked loudly. "Come on out and take a break from work, Specs. Jan made dinner!" Roman said loudly to make sure Logan had paid attention to em.  
When Logan was focused on something, they really got focused on it.

One time, Logan decided to do their work in the living room and Roman had tried to get their attention for 10 whole minutes until ey just covered up Logan's computer screen.  
That made Logan very annoyed. Logan got even more annoyed when the thing Roman wanted to tell them so badly ended up just being 'hi.'

"I will be there momentarily." Logan said back.

"Alright then. Just remember the last time you forgot to eat dinner because you were overworking yourself!"

Roman smiled to eirself. Ey knew Logan was on their computer working on something. Ey also knew they would keep working on that something until Janus came after them to yell at them about the dangers of overworking.

"Are they overworking themself again!?" Janus yelled from the kitchen. Roman could hear Logan sigh loudly. The door swung open quickly, almost hitting Roman in the face.

"My apologies, Roman. Alright, Janus. I am coming to the kitchen to eat dinner."

Janus walked straight up to Logan. "When was the last time you took the time to properly relax?"

"About a week ago. It was when we put that jigsaw puzzle together." Logan responded.

"That's too long ago." Roman stated.

"I want you to go into the kitchen and eat dinner, while I totally won't be in your room breaking your computer." Janus said.

"That is taking it way too far!" Logan exclaimed.

"They won't do it." Roman said. The two watched Janus walk into Logan's room.

"Maybe they won't do it." Roman corrected eirself.

Logan marched into their room, and they started dragging Janus away from their computer.

"I am so close to finishing this project. I just need a couple more hours maybe." Logan told them.

"I don't care. Tomorrow we're going to do something to help you relax. You need to take it easy once in a while. First, you need to eat dinner." Janus told them.

Logan sighed, but they nodded, walking towards the kitchen. Roman and Janus followed them.

Roman's mouth watered when ey saw what Janus had made for them. His cooking is really good. Ey sat down and began eating.

"Make sure to drink plenty of water since you're in here, Logan. I know that you've been working a lot lately, so that means you haven't been staying hydrated as much as you could've been." Janus narrowed his eyes at Logan.

"I got it." Logan said. Janus was right though. They kept a water bottle in their room just in case, but once it was empty, Logan usually forgot to refill it.

After dinner, the three started to discuss what they could do tomorrow.

"We could always watch Twilight again." Roman suggested.

"No. That movie is incredibly nonsensical and complete and utter nonsense." Logan told Roman.

"Alright fine. What do you suggest, nerd?"

"Stop your arguing. Roman, didn't you bring up an ice rink you saw around here while we were eating dinner?" Janus asked.

"Yeah. Logan, would you want to go ice-skating?"

"I wouldn't mind." Logan told them.

"Yes!" Roman cheered.

"It's settled then. You need to get a good night's sleep. I don't want you on your computer all night. Or else." Janus said, looking up into Logan's eyes.

"Ah, very threatening." Logan said, trying not to laugh.

Roman wasn't even bothering to hold in the laughter. "You're a foot shorter than them, and it's hysterical.

Janus glared at em.

Logan smiled, looking down at Janus.

"Oh stop it, both of you. Just go to bed before I really do break your laptop."

Logan sighed. "Now let's not get short with ea-

Janus death glared into Logan's soul. "You did that on purpose! We all know how much you love puns and dad jokes, and you couldn't resist."

"I do not like puns or dad jokes. I've never done anything like that intentionally, and I never will." Logan defended themself.

They both knew it was just playful arguing. Everyone knows Logan loves puns and dad jokes, but Logan is too stubborn to admit it.

Everyone also knows Janus loves being the short one. He hides in cabinets constantly, because "self-care"

While those two were glaring at each other, Roman took eir opportunity to put Twilight in.

Logan and Janus sat down on the couch, just as Roman hit play.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"...what? I have no idea what you're talking about." Roman smiled innocently.

Logan nodded off, not even halfway through the movie. Janus was next, saying how dumb some things in the movie are before laying down and curling up into a ball.

The movie ended. Roman yawned and looked at eir roommates. Janus looked like he was freezing, which was nothing new. Logan looked like they were going to wake up with a lot of pain in their neck, which was also nothing new.

Roman sighed and carefully moved Logan to a more comfortable position, then ey went into Janus's room to get blankets for the both of them.

Once Roman was done being the chivalrous knight and brave hero ey is, ey went into eir own room and laid down on eir bed where ey quickly fell asleep.

Roman was the first awake. This was weird. Logan was usually the first one up. Roman guessed that it was because Logan was working late for the past few days, they were probably tired.

Roman went into the kitchen, and ey fixed eirself a quick breakfast.

Logan entered the kitchen as Roman was doing eir dishes. "Good morning Roman." They said, starting to brew a pot of coffee. "Good morning Specs. How did you sleep? You usually wake up earlier than Janus and me."

"Janus and I." Logan corrected. "Yes. I am aware. It seems that I may have been spending too many late nights on my laptop working. I must have been tired.

"Well, Janus could've told you that. And he has... a million times before."

Logan rolled their eyes, but they stayed quiet.

"So... did you sleep well? You fell asleep watching the greatest movie of all time!"

"Anyone who likes that movie is super 'sus'."

"...What?" Janus asked. He was standing in the kitchen doorway, the blanket Roman gave him was draped across his shoulders. "I'm tired, confused, and very cold."

"Exactly! People who don't ship Edward and Bella are sus!" Roman argued in a playful tone.

Janus took his favorite mug out of the cupboards. "That's ridiculous and Logan don't use words if you don't know what they mean. I know you haven't played Among Us." Janus said as he filled the mug. He added some creamer, then began to take a few sips.

"Are you saying you ship Bella and-"

"Twilight is stupid and I won't change my mind." Janus said dismissively.

"Uh-huh, sure."

"So do we have a plan for when we're going ice skating? When are we leaving?" Logan asked.

"When I'm awake." Janus responded, taking a few more sips from his coffee.

"Oh, so now you want to go. Last night it was all about 'No, I don't want to do anything fun. I just want to work myself to death." Roman said, making eir voice all monotone and serious to mock Logan.

Logan rolled their eyes. "Childish mockery." They said. "I just want to go, because neither of you are going to let me work until I go."

Janus could tell when someone was lying. This time wasn't any different. "Liar." He said quietly and smiled. "We'll go after I finish this cup of coffee and I eat breakfast."

Logan nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

After Janus finished 3 cups of coffee, they started to get ready to go. They dressed warmly and piled into the car.

Roman sang loudly and obnoxiously to the radio music the whole way. Logan and Janus were used to it.

The car stopped.

"Tell me, how's it feel sittin' up there. Feeling so high but too far away to hold me"

"Roman?" Janus said to try and get eir attention

"You know I'm the one who put you up there"

"Roman, we're here."

"Huh? Oh, great." Roman smiled and ey hopped out of the car.

Janus paid for the three of them, and they went inside.

"We're all going to have fun and relax. When we're done, Logan you can not- Where did they go?" Janus looked up from tying his skates.

Roman pointed to Logan, who was already skating around the rink with ease.

"They're actually quite good." Janus commented.

"I never knew they could skate. You learn new things every day huh."

"Can you skate?"

"Um... not exactly. I used to be able to skate well, but I haven't done this in a few years." Roman stood up. Ey wobbled a bit.

Janus grabbed Roman's arm. "This is my first time skating. We can figure it out together." Janus assured em.

Roman got up carefully, and ey started skating forward. Ey was a bit wobbly.

Janus skated after em. He ended up pushing off of the wall too fast, and he toppled Roman to the ground.

Roman started laughing. "Shush. That's definitely not funny!" Janus told em. He couldn't help but laugh too.

Logan smoothly glided around the rink, and they stopped at the two of them laughing on the ice. "Do you two need any assistance?" They asked.

"No. Clearly, we're fine. Why else do you think we've just been lying here? We obviously can get up on our own." Janus said with as much sass as he could.

"Alright then. I suppose if you two are fine, I can just skate around the rink more."

"No, wait." Roman laughed. "Help me! Leave him here!"

Janus gasped. "Betrayed by my best friend!"

Logan helped Roman up, then they helped Janus.

"See? I told you we were fine. I got on my feet all by myself." Janus smirked.

Logan rolled their eyes playfully.

Janus slowly started to skate away from them.

Logan grabbed Roman's arm, and the two started to skate after Janus.

They spent at least an hour there. Janus was starting to get a little tired.

Janus wobbled, and he almost fell, but he balanced himself just in time.

"It's just like roller skating, but you're on ice." Logan told him.

"The cold never bothered him anyway." Roman laughed.

"Actually, the cold does bother him. We've seen him on multiple occasions get tired, just because the temperature is too low."

"I thought you only took whatever Virgil said literally"

Logan only smiled. They were doing it on purpose, of course. It annoyed Virgil the most, but sometimes they would take other people too literally when they saw a really good opportunity.

"Speaking of the cold, I am ready to go home. What about you two?" Janus asked.

Roman nodded. "I'm thinking that you can make your fantastic hot chocolate while we all get wrapped up in blankets and watch Twilight."

"Absolutely not." Logan said.

"Absolutely not Twilight?.... Or absolutely not Janus's hot chocolate?" Roman asked with a sly smile.

Logan looked at Roman for a solid five seconds with a blank stare. "Absolutely not to that awful movie. I refuse to watch it again."

"But you didn't watch it last night." Roman argued. "You fell asleep halfway through it. Not even!" Ey pouted

Logan rolled their eyes at Roman's dramatics.

"Let's just get out of here. I'm too cold to wait for hot chocolate to be done. We can get something warm out of those totally not sketchy looking at all drink vending machines." Janus started skating over to the exit.

"Alright. It won't be your hot chocolate, but it'll be something to drink while watching Twi-"

"Big Hero 6." Logan said.

"Fine. It's not a classic, but it's still a good Disney movie."

The three left the rink, and they walked up to one of the vending machines.

Janus went first. He put the money in, grabbed a cup, and pushed the hot chocolate button. He quickly took a sip.

Roman went next. "Well, it's not Janus's hot chocolate, but I guess it's... something."

Logan went last. They almost got coffee, but Janus gave them a death glare until they pushed the button for the hot chocolate.

The three went outside and got into their car. Roman rushed to claim shotgun, so ey could control the music they'd listen to. Ey put eir Hamilton cd in and started singing along. Janus joined in shortly after.

Logan stopped the car in their apartment parking lot. "Wait! Wait. Wait. Wait." Roman said, repeating the word 'wait' for some time. Ey skipped all the way to 'Guns and Ships'

Logan and Roman then started rapping at each other when Lafayette's part came on. Janus didn't even try to join this, the coward.

When the song faded out, Roman got out of the car. "Alright I'm done now. Let's go watch Big Hero 6"

The three went up to their apartment. Roman started gathering a bunch of snacks, Janus got a bunch of blankets, and Logan put in the movie, and they pressed play.

After the movie was over, Janus gathered up all of his blankets. "Well goodnight."

"It's not even 4 PM." Logan told him.

"I don't care. I'm taking a nap then. You can do whatever you were trying to do now, Logan." Janus disappeared into his room.

Logan got up, and they started walking to their room.

"Don't overwork yourself, nerd." Roman said as ey put in Cinderella.

Logan sat down at their desk, and they started writing again. The day was great. They had fun, showed off to Janus, rapped with Roman, and they got to watch their favorite Disney movie. It definitely helped their writer's block and burnout they were having.

They should listen to Janus a bit more. It'll give them an excuse to hang out with their friends more often.

**Author's Note:**

> If you did enjoy this one-shot, please consider leaving a comment. Thank you for reading!


End file.
